Ryuzaki in Love
by theartsofseduction
Summary: L finds himself falling in love with a man he had believed he loathed deeply. My first LxLight. Possible lemons later
1. Chapter 1

Ryuzaki in Love

**Ryuzaki in Love**

Destiny had it set since a person's birth for who their soul mate was. As soon as a human took their first breath of oxygen after being delivered into the world, their path was set in stone. What they would do for an occupation when they were older, who they would make as friends, and enemies, and who they would fall in love with. It was written in blood, and in the stars. However many variations there were to say that someone's fate was permanently inevitable as their lives went on.

One man seemed not to have a path. He had assumed that he had been forgotten about at birth, and simply had to create his own as he grew from a newborn, to the fully-grown male we was flaunting about now. He looked quite dirty and homely in appearance. Not many people would work with him just for that reason. His hair was a dark black, and had some premature white-streaks here and there. It only accented how genuinely soft it looked to the eye. He had bags underneath his eyes, showing that he possibly didn't get as much rest as his body dearly needed. His eyes were a soft brown. They seemed to match the same shade of bronze. They even had that characteristic glint in them.

He was a detective. That was his job. To gather useful evidence to catch the criminals in today's society. To make sure they got the maximum punishment necessary for their actions. He had come up against many a delinquent and banished them to the police. However unmoved he seemed, he was regretful to attempt to turn in one man for the first time in his life.

In his twenty-fifth year of his cycle in existence, he came across a notorious mass murderer who went by the alias, "Kira." For many days, as soon as the villain became public, he hadn't a clue as to who they could be, and what their personal identity was consisting of. He wasn't sure if they were male, or female. They used a voice modulator, just as he did to make it more difficult for the public, and police, to figure out who they were.

Then a second person claiming to be Kira came into the picture as he began to watch over a young man by the name of Light Yagami, and his entire family. Although Mr. Yagami wasn't all that pleased with his family being under surveillance, he was certain this his son was not Kira, despite that the man suspected him of being as such.

Ryuzaki was often stubborn when it came to his deductions. He had played tennis with Light, and understood that Kira had the unmistakable trait of determination to win. He soon found out that Light had that same trait, as he had won the tennis match.

_Make that a 5 possibility of Light Yagami being Kira_…

As two months passed, L was certain that Light was Kira undercover. But he was still confused as to how he committed the murders. The surveillance proved nothing except for the usual things that a normal teenaged boy would do. He caught Light looking at a female playboy magazine. He found it a bit odd how Light ate potato chips, but he wouldn't suspect that of being evidence of him being Kira. Misa Amane had become his conclusion to be the second Kira, as he called it. The second Kira having the ability to kill with just a face, while the original Kira needed a face and a name.

Another month passed. Ryuzaki took it upon himself to keep Light under his constant supervision as he began to feel his suspicions growing larger and larger within itself. He handcuffed them together with a five foot long chain.

"Now, if you don't mind…" he said in his usual monotone voice. "I believe you should be getting to bed Kira. You often go to bed around this time."

Light crossed his arms, the chains rattling obnoxiously against his waist. He sighed, feeling as though being told to do was an unfair treatment for the mediocre, petty crimes, as he called them, that he was committing. Ryuzaki was bossy when no one else was around. He often told Light what to do, and even made him cook sweets for him on a rare occasion.

"Ryuzaki," Light said suddenly, pulling on the chain slightly in his bad frame of mind. "I don't always have to go to bed at 10:30 on the dot. Believe it or not, I can manage to stay up until at least half past midnight."

"Oh, I do believe it. But we wouldn't want you to be tired, or else you wouldn't be able to commit the crimes which will provide me with more evidence that you are, in fact, Kira."

_Who does he think he is? He is obsessive over proving I'm Kira. What if his little deduction is wrong? How would he feel about wrongly accusing me then? I hope he would be the most embarrassed that he has ever been in his entire life._

Light never admitted to liking Ryuzaki. He called him friend, but even in his memory loss he knew there was so much agitation coming from him at being accused of being Kira. He slowly walked into the bedroom with the small bed meant for one. Ryuzaki must do some things while Light slept, otherwise he would sleep himself, which he rarely did.

"Aren't you going to sleep too, Ryuzaki?"

"Haven't you learned my sleeping habits by now, Kira? I would suspect you to watch those details closely if you truly are trying to kill me."

Light took in a breath and rolled his eyes, laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling as L sat in a chair in his bizarre manor. He sat on his bottom, like most people did, but the strange thing was, he often placed his legs in front of them and his palms gently resting against his knees. It was peculiar but then again, what part of L wasn't odd?

"I've watched you enough to know you never sleep," Light said calmly. Placing his arms behind his head, the honey-haired boy sighed and closed his eyes in defeat. They had only been chained together for three days, and already that was three days too long. Light considered them friends, yes, but L had a knack for wearing down Light's nerves. It was as if he really didn't put any effort into it, but managed to do so anyway without difficulties.

"Correct. So you have been noticing these small things."

"How could I not? Whenever I go to sleep, it's awkward because I feel like you're staring at me."

Ryuzaki moved slightly in his chair, licking his lips in an attempt to get any chocolate off them that may have been left over from his previous snack. He had grown used to Light's sleeping habits as well over the past three days, and was not at all surprised by his discomfort.

"You assume I watch you?"

"It feels like you do."

"And you base fact off of your feelings?"

"Yes. I notice that you do the same, Ryuzaki."

It was true that they both came to conclusions just by instinct, but was it the right thing to do? Light shrugged and laid on his side, facing away from Ryuzaki and closing his eyes comfortably as he yawned. His head rested against his pillow as he snuggled against it and felt sleep beckoning to him to follow it, and so he did.

Ryuzaki stared at the motionless form lying in front of him on his bed. How strange it was to just see the most dangerous murderer in all of Japan sleep peacefully before him. He slowly removed himself of the chair, and made his way silently over to the other side of the bed to watch Light in his slumbers.

His face was placid and imperturbable as his mind led him through his nonsensical dreams. Ryuzaki leaned in close to look at the soft complexion of the man he despised so much. No… he despised Kira, not Light Yagami. They were two different personalities in one being; even Ryuzaki knew that.

Gently the small man brought his fingertips to brush the college student's cheek. He let them lightly stroke the very surface of that lightly tanned skin. It felt as supple as a newborn's flesh upon their own cheek in which was freshly cleaned anew. Ryuzaki's eyes took in every detail as his fingers did what the eyes could not. He brought a hand through Light's hair, thankful that the male did not wake up to the thoughtless caressing he was being given in his sleeping state.

How entrancing Light's figure and outward appearance was to Ryuzaki. He had not begun to realize it was more than a physical interest in this boy that caused him to want to touch him so gently like a mother would her child. He sat on the floor, kneeling instead of sitting in his usual posture, just staring at the one bound to his wrist in chain.

Hours following, the sun let its golden rays filter through the smallest of cracks in the shades that denies it entrance. The small strands of blonde hair that dangled in front of Light's face were disturbed by none other than Ryuzaki's motherly touch. He moved it from the sleeper's eyes to see him wake as he wanted to do for the past three, now four, days they had been stuck together.

"Light," a monotone whisper released itself from the pale lips. "It's morning. It's time for you to wake up."

Light's eyelids fluttered open as his eyes were greeted by the sight of Ryuzaki sitting there with a content expression on his face. He stared at the sleepy man before him and showed impassiveness.

"You were watching me again…" he mumbled, his voice rough with sleep.

"What gave you that impression?"

"You were in front of me… The first thing I saw…"

He pulled the covers over his head and grumbled about L being a creepy pervert. L was unfazed by this comment. He simply brushed it off mentally and ignored it without a second thought. He simply retreated his hand from the edge of the bed, to his side where it rightfully belonged.

"I was sitting there to make sure you woke up."

"What time is it…?" Light continued to mumble as the sheets receded back to their original position.

"Eight in the morning."

Light sighed and slowly began to sit up. Usually he would sleep until at least nine thirty. It was an hour and a half too early. Rubbing his eyes, L continued to watch every movement the male made. He had done so throughout the entire night. At one point he had actually become amused at how Light's expression changed from serene, to one of pure ecstasy. It had sent a mildly misrepresented thought through his mind.

"What did you dream of last night, Yagami?"

"I don't think I need to tell you…" he said letting out an obviously tired yawn. His hair was disheveled and messy from sleep.

Ryuzaki stared at the male, curiosity ebbing away as he lowered his gaze to the ground. Today was just another uninteresting day that was to be spent with the man named Light Yagami.

"I'm taking a shower this morning…" Light mumbled.

The process of taking a shower was a lot more difficult than it would seem to be. L would always have to stand outside of the shower with his hand raised high as he stood on something to keep himself elevated, while Light usually showered. L often found himself thinking of what Light looked like behind that curtain.

Wet and covered in soap…


	2. Chapter 2

Now and then L would think about such perverted things. He sighed and sat as the water began to run its course in the glass encased square. He could only see a silhouette of the man he was chained to. His mind wandered slightly, creating its own original images of Light's body with water streaming down him. His muscles glistening with the clear liquid as it cleansed him.

_No, this is ridiculous. He is Kira, and I should not be having such thoughts on someone so murderous_.

The more he thought about it, the more he always came to the conclusion that it was _Light_ he liked and not _Kira_. He tricked himself into thinking of him as nothing more than a friend. That was as good as he was willing to allow himself to go. All of these thoughts were natural for someone who hadn't had any sexual contact throughout his entire life.

Steam arose from over the edges of the shower. It could have been his imagination acting overly, but Ryuzaki could have sworn he saw hands beckoning to him to enter the shower with the honey-haired male. For a few minutes he contemplated this idea, almost deciding against this.

"Light," he said suddenly, his voice unwavering or showing any change of emotion. He stood up, the chains rattling, causing Light to stick his head out of the shower, dripping onto the small, white carpet that dominated the area in front of the sliding door.

"Yeah?"

"You know how you have told me that you've showered with other men due to doing so many physical activities in school?"

"Yeah."

Ryuzaki blinked slowly, feeling less and less intimidated by the subject as he eased it into suggestion.

"I don't want to waste water."

"If you want to join me, then just do it. It's not like I'd be uncomfortable with it," Light said blankly. "As you should already know."

L nodded slowly, glancing at the towel wrack, noting that there were, in fact, two towels to keep them both dry after the shower. He slowly undressed as Light continued to simply soak in the water. He hadn't bothered to wash himself yet.

Ryuzaki stepped in without a thought, instantly looking at the ceiling as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Light grabbed the shampoo, completely unmoved by another male in the shower. It was large enough to fit three people at least, L was just another one of the possible three.

"So, did you have an _actual_ reason for joining me? I doubt it was just because you didn't want to waste water."

"The planet is becoming less and less enriched with the substance," L said monotonously. His eyes blinked slowly and remained closed as he did so. "Rain is the only source of usable water we have still that may eventually become lethal. Acid rain could possibly--"

"You believe all of that?"

"It's possible to happen. What with all of the pollution…"

Light rolled his eyes, squeezing some of the shampoo into his palm. Most people didn't believe that theory, Light was one of them. Ryuzaki was just using it as an excuse to join Light in the shower.

The younger male felt slender fingers press against his shoulder where a scar from long ago remained. Light allowed L to trace the scar that had seen many years pass. It felt weird to actually have someone touching his bare skin, but aside from that it was somewhat refreshing.

"How did you get this?"

Light shifted, letting the water only hit his chest now, looking over his shoulder at L, his eyes placid as he blinked.

"I was about… ten I believe. I was trying to do this ridiculous stunt, although it wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do. Anyway, I jumped off the roof of my mother's car, and scraped my back against metal that was jagged on the side."

L winced as he imagined the pain searing through his limbs, feeling as though it had happened to him.

"It was so long ago, I hardly remember how painful it felt. I just know I had stitches in it for months."

Silence rang out loud and clear as washed the shampoo from his hair, sighing and closing his eyes. He felt hands press against his back.

"Ryuzaki, what are you doing?"

"Shut up."

He let his hands slide down Light's back, feeling the strengthened muscles as his fingers glided over them. His eyes followed the movements of his fingers. They ran over a bump in Light's skin every now and then, showing protruding muscles. A small smile tugged at his lips as he stopped his wandering hands at the base of Yagami's spine.

"Ryuzaki-"

"I said shut up Light."

The smaller male placed his arms around Light's stomach, running his hands up towards the well-built chest. It was sleek with water and soap as he caressed it carefully in interest. This feeling was so euphoric, one of such sensitivity that he finally was able to have some sort of physical contact with a human that it was almost unreal.

"Uh…" Light whispered as he closed his eyes slightly. As awkward as he felt, it was some odd sensation that he actually enjoyed. When L pressed his chest against Light's back, he smiled softly.

"So… you're cuddly…" he whispered.

"Unfortunately," L added with a slight bitter hint to it.

The moment was one of bittersweet emotions. L was feeling, for once, emotionally involved. However he understood how fatal this mistake could be. If he pretended to even show some remote attraction to Light, he may take advantage of it, and use whatever he finds out to kill him.

"For you."

Without warning, Light turned around and pinned L against the glass wall, looking into L's eyes. His face showed no shock, but his eyes revealed everything he was feeling inside. It showed utter arousal and surprise. Oh the satisfaction Light gained from just the mere sight of this.

"How about we make a deal…" he hissed in Ryuzaki's ear.


	3. Chapter 3 xEndx

* * *

LEMONS! Meaning there is sex. Please, if you don't like reading it, do not. It's my first continuous LxLight, so honestly I don't care if it's a little ooc. I'm not going to keep them completely in character. I'm incapable of that anyway. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

* * *

The intensity of the discomfort that Light was feeling now was overpowering. Usually he would react by shoving Ryuzaki off which would, in turn, start one of their many fist-foot fights. This time was different. He was oblivious to the fact that Ryuzaki was advancing closer to him with each passing second. He blinked, seemingly unmoved by such monotone in L's voice.

"Answer…" he said coldly.

Ryuzaki inched closer. Now their faces were only centimeters apart. Their eyes locked together in a silent battle of curiosity and passion. Light scooted backwards as he glanced to the side, to break their passionate gaze.

"For the longest time, your paranoia has been correct. I do watch your every movement as you sleep during the nocturnal hours. Light, you fascinate me to no end. I'm not even sure why myself, but I know it makes me… unfortunately light-headed."

Light turned his shocked eyes to Ryuzaki. What was he getting at? It wasn't enough that he had just joined him in the shower, but he just admitted to watching him in sleep. If that wasn't already disturbing enough.

"I knew you were a pervert…" Light said as he narrowed his voice. "Misa was right."

"Misa…" Ryuzaki's voice became harsh at the mention of the blonde's name. "I detest that woman."

The sudden ferocity in L's voice put Light somewhat off. Without a warning, L had forced himself on Light, pressing his lips against his worst enemy's in a battle against wills. Light was struggling to push him off. He found although Ryuzaki was svelte and gaunt, he had the grip of super glue.

As moments passed Light felt his pushing force turn into a cling. His nails dug into Ryuzaki's shoulders. Slowly Light pressed himself against Ryuzaki as his eyes clenched shut, the passion of the kiss overpowering him on in the slightest.

When he broke apart, he looked into Ryuzaki's eyes, panting heavily as he glared. Wrapping his arms around Ryuzaki's neck. A whole-hearted sigh filled his lungs as he licked his lips.

"You taste sweet…" he stated softly.

"I would think that I do, Light."

The candy addict smirked slightly, much out of his regular actions. His fingers tracing small designs on Light's arm. He creeped his eyes, inch by inch, up to meet Light's once again.

"I'm in control."

Light grabbed Ryuzaki's shoulders tighter, flipping him over as he stared down at the man who had claimed strength and dominance.

"No, no you're not."

Ryuzaki mirrored Light's action and beamed down at the golden-haired male, "Oh, pardon me, I seem to have pinned you to the bed once again."

This made Light's blood boil to a dangerously high level. His eyes flashed from brown to red, and then returned to their usual color; however a glint of lust sparkled dangerously within them.

"You _dare_ to keep me pinned?"

"I do."

Light tried to struggle. He tried to move him way back to the top of the two of them. But his efforts grew fruitless as his fatigue began to catch up with him. He closed his eyes, chest rising and falling as he took in multiple breaths to catch.

"I would expect more energy and determination from you, Kira."

"I am _not_ Kira!" Light snapped viciously.

"Ahh, of course."

Ryuzaki used his slender fingers to tease the buttons of Light's shirt from their rightful places. His eyes concentrating diligently on them with care. One, two, three, four buttons undone; all that was left was a single button and Light's chest would be completely naked.

The needless material fell from Light's shoulders, laying down at his sides as Ryuzaki continued to keep Light against the couch in an effortless attack. Light had his eyes closed, his cheeks lightly dusted with a color that of a tulip. His heart pounded against his rib cage when he felt fingers carefully graze over his dampened skin.

"Ryu-"

"Shush."

Pale fingers worked at the button on Yagami's pants. The jeans slipped off easily and effortlessly. Light laid before Ryuzaki in his boxers. The detective smirking as he eyed his helpless, defenseless, prey. His eyes lit up deviously as he leaned down to bite Light's lip.

The nineteen-year-old Light squirmed underneath Ryuzaki as he reached his hands up to remove L's shirt. He pulled it off and let it drop down on the ground. How difficult it was to remove his pants was indescribable.

Now they both laid in their boxers. Ryuzaki staring down hungrily at Light Yagami; the man who he suspected as Kira. He grabbed the boxers and pulled them down, dropping them carelessly on the ground where his own shirt rested against a white carpet.

"Yagami-kun," Ryuzaki said swiftly, "You are completely unclothed. If you want me to pull back now, beg with all of your dignity intact."

Light growled as he kept his eyes closed, "Never. There is no possibility of begging with your dignity. And even so, I wouldn't give you the satisfaction of seeing me beg for mercy."

"That's what I thought you would say."

Ryuzaki removed his own boxers with no struggle, nor effort just as usual. Every moment passing seemed to tease him more and more. It was almost as if he was having a piece of cake dangled right in front of him, only for it to be savagely pulled slowly away the more he waited.

No preparations had been made. L hadn't carried lubrication with him. He didn't plan on stretching Light either. He wanted Light to understand at least a fraction of the pain that he was causing all of the other people he murderer with a simple stroke of a pen.

As for what pulsed through Light's mind, he was having a hard time waiting for the inevitable discomfort that awaited him. His eyes suddenly snapped open as he glared into L's eyes. He would rather watch the expression his enemy would make while fucking him into the couch, than to stay blindsided throughout the entire thing.

Without warning L slammed their hips together. He saw Light's muscles tense and his neck tighten suddenly. He had been hoping for more of a reaction. He had time. All he had to do was pound it out of him; and in due time he would get the sugary sweet moan he silently pleaded to bleed from Light's lips.

Light gripped onto the side of the couch with a death-like grip. He had managed to keep a harsh growl from releasing from his throat. It had been difficult, much like he had when he had to keep his maniacal laughter in, so Light wondered how he would hold over for the remainder.

"Ryuzaki…" he finally let slip. His voice was harsh and grated over with agitation. "That's the best you can do? That's the best Japan's best detective has to offer? How pathetic. I was expecting more from you, but I guess I overestimATED--"

Light's speech was cut off as L thrust against his body, watching the younger male writhe underneath his own being. He watched as a small, glistening, sweat drop slide from Light's temple to the base of his chin. Light was, in no doubt, feeling the pressure as of now.

Oh the sweet taste that was dominating victory. Ryuzaki dragged his nails down Light's chest, feeling them easily slide over due to the thin layer of sweat that had somehow accumulated on the young man's skin.

Was it his imagination; or was peaceful music sounding itself somewhere? He swore he heard a piano… It played so softly, much like the way L's heart beat whenever he saw Light fast and deep within his slumber. Oh the confusion he felt when he was around Light Yagami. He knew he was naturally supposed to hate him, but whenever he thought about him, something went amiss.

_Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer…_

Ryuzaki had sworn by the phrase, but found it a little too bittersweet for his liking. He kept Light as close as he could, but it only caused emotional turmoil for him within. All Ryuzaki knew, was that eventually this mental aches and pains would have to come to a conclusion, and that he could see it coming even now.

Each thrust brought Light closer to letting out a throaty moan. Ryuzaki could see the boy struggling to keep in such shouts of ecstasy. He felt so triumphant in the way that he at least knew he was causing Light some form of pleasure.

"Release it from your lips, Yagami-kun…" Ryuzaki breathed lightly.

He thrust into the built body once again, watching Light's Adam's apple bob as he swallowed roughly. His nails dug further into the side of the couch as he squirmed. Light's mouth opened, releasing a lusty pant.

As Ryuzaki forced himself against Light once again, he swore he sound the beautiful music again; only this time it was accompanied by Light's exclamation, "Ryuzaki!!"

The golden-haired male's chest raised and fell more rapidly now. Ryuzaki could see muscles in his lower stomach clenching and working against each other as it passed the sensation of pre-release throughout Light's body. He, too, felt such a feeling that he soon wished would relieve itself.

Such a feeling was torture. It felt as though feathers tickled him from the inside. Although when release was evident, it was almost a feeling that would cause so many men to reach insanity from such ecstatic, pleasurable, feelings.

One more thrust caused Ryuzaki, himself, to release a loud and passionate moan as his vision cleared of anything other than the color white. Such strong and overpowering feelings blocked out any sense of feeling except itself. His spine bent as he curled over Light with his eyes closed tight.

"Liiiiiiight-o…"

Ryuzaki managed to fit in one final thrust, causing Light to release his sweet serum as well. The warmth spread to Ryuzaki's stomach as it came into contact with his skin.

Both men panted heavily as they stared lustfully into each other's eyes. Ryuzaki had concluded why he had acted upon such emotions. He had never had intercourse with anyone throughout his twenty-five years of life. But it didn't mean he had meaninglessly thrown it away to his enemy.

_Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer…_

Ryuzaki swallowed as he rested his cheek against Light's shoulder, who in return placed his arms around the smaller male in a protective hug. Both of them breathed in exhaustion as Ryuzaki mustered up the strength and confidence to speak that of what was on his mind.

"Light…"

To show he had heard him, Light raised his eyebrow with whatever energy he had to somehow manage to do so. His grip only tightened when he heard Ryuzaki whisper his words into his ear.

"I think… I love you."


End file.
